A Loner
by im kirin
Summary: [Last CHAPTER UPDATE GUYS!] Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pemandangan dua orang sahabat karib yang tengah bersendau gurau, hanya saja Kris sangat tidak suka dengan cara Kai menatap Baek hyun, cara Kai memperlakukan Baek hyun, bahkan gestur Kai tiap berada di dekat Baek hyun ...KrisBaek/KaiBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Title : A Loner**

**Author : kirin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 2shot (mungkin?)**

**Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Kris, Kim jong in**

**Pairing : krisbaek, kaibaek**

**Disclaimer : GOD**

**Copyright : kirin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A Loner_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kai, apa kau bisa datang sekarang?"

"..."

"hmm, aku ada di DS club"

"..."

"aku tak bisa menjamin, sudah ya aku matikan, cepatlah datang" dengan wajah datarnya sang namja imut itu mengakhiri sambungan dengan Kai.

Setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya cukup lama, akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk memesan segelas bir pada bartender yang sedari tadi menatap kagum pada paras cantiknya, ah lihat saja, bukan hanya bartender itu ternyata yang terang-terangan tengah mengawasinya, banyak pasang mata di bar itu menatap intens kearahnya, seolah suatu keajaiban jika mahluk seindah dirinya berada di sebuah bar.

Diteguknya minuman beralkohol itu dalam sekali tarikan nafas, sensasi aneh langsung terasa pada tenggorokan dan lidahnya, seperti terbakar, bagaimanapun juga ini pertamakali baginya merasakan minuman tersebut,

Orang bilang sedikit alkohol akan membantu kita untuk melupakan masalah bukan? dan itulah yang coba dibuktikan olehnya,

Bahkan hanya dengan satu gelas kecil saja sudah berhasil membuat kesadarannya menurun, lihatlah wajah manisnya yang semakin memerah,

Ia terus menggumam tidak jelas dengan mata sabitnya yang sedikit terpejam akhirnya ia menelungkupkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja bar,

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti dari namja manis tersebut, hingga terlihat seorang namja tan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa,

"bodoh, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak meminum alkohol" gerutu namja tan itu, meskipun begitu sorot hangat terpancar dari kedua mata tajamnya saat melihat namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baekkie ireona" ucapnya lembut di tengah kebisingan alunan musik bar yang memekakan telinga, tangan kekar namja tan yang bernama Kai itu mengelus surai Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut,

Karena tak mendapat respon, akhirnya Kai meletakkan selembar uang di meja bar dan menggendong Baek Hyun ala bridal style dengan sangat hati-hati,

Begitu ringan tubuh mungil yang ada digendongannya,

"Kai, si...bodoh itu membatalkan lagi janjinya" rancau Baek Hyun menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai, seketika aroma shampo stawberry langsung menyapa indra penciuman Kai,

'_tidak berubah'_ senyuman tercetak dibibir Kai,

Kai semakin mengeratkan gendongannya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pandangan lapar yang ditujukan beberapa pengunjung bar pada Baek Hyun, bahkan tak jarang iapun harus membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam _'dia milikku'_

Setelah sampai didepan mobil mewahnya, Kai mendudukkan Baek Hyun di jok depan samping kemudi dan memasangkan seetbeltnya dengan hati-hati,

Iapun segera masuk kesisi yang lain dan memasang seetbeltnya sendiri, ia menoleh ke arah samping, tempat Baek Hyun yang masih terpejam,

"apa lagi yang terjadi Baekkie?" dibelainya pipi halus Baek Hyun,

Kai memejamkan matanya saat tangannya merasakan sensasi hangat yang berasal dari pipi Baek Hyun yang disentuhnya, kehangatan yang terus menjalar hingga menyelimuti hatinya,

"apakah si brengsek itu mengecewakanmu lagi?" geram Kai,

"apakah keputusan yang ku ambil waktu itu salah Baekkie? melepasmu untuk bersamanya? Bukankah kalian berdua saling mencintai " Kai memejamkan matanya saat mengucapkan kenyataan pahit itu,

"Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau tak bahagia Baekkie?"

"apakah boleh kalau aku mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu?memiliKimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri? Merebutmu darinya?" terus dielusnya pipi hangat Baek Hyun,

Kai terdiam, fokus dengan pergulatan pikirannya hingga akhirnya iapun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya melintasi padatnya jalanan kota seoul dimalam hari,

Dengan satu tangan yang menggenggam tangan mungil Baek Hyun dan tangan yang lain memegang kemudi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dengan Kai yang terus fokus dengan jalanan,

Hingga akhirnya mobil Kai berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah Kai anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri,

Kai keluar dengan berlari kecil, di gendongnya Baek Hyun keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju kedalam rumah, hingga saat berada persisi di depan pintu utama bahunya di tahan oleh seseorang, hingga membuatnya berbalik.

"ada apa dengannya?" namja tinggi itu memandang tidak suka dengan apa yang Kai lakukan.

"apa pedulimu?" dengus Kai malas,

"tentu saja aku peduli, ingat Kim jongin aku tunangan Baek Hyun, jadi aku yang lebih berhak atas dirinya,dan kau hanya sekedar sahabatnya!" sungut namja tinggi itu berusaha untuk mengambil Baek Hyun dari gendongan Kai.

"begitukah? Aku memang hanya sahabatnya, tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah membiarkannya sendiri, tak pernah membuatnya kecewa" Kai tetap mempertahankan Baek Hyun,

Sekali, ia pernah merelakan Baek Hyun, dan hasilnya? Ia bahkan sering mendengar Baek Hyun mengeluh tentang tunangannya yang lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya,

"jaga bicaramu Jong In! cepat berikan Baek Hyun padaku, bukankah sudah kubilang aku lebih berhak atasnya dari pada kau,Baek Hyun itu milikku"

"Baek Hyun bukan barang brengsek! dan kau Kris, pergilah urusi semua pekerjaanmu, karena aku yang akan menjaga Baek Hyun!" Kai menepis tangan Kris yang ada di bahunya dan mulai melangkah masuk,

"ah ya, aku ingatkan lagi padamu Kris, jangan pernah berani membuat Baek Hyun bersedih" Kai menatap tajam Kris, bukanlah sebuah ancaman, karena yakinlah bahwa Kai akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Baek Hyun bahagia, dan tentu saja ia tak akan segan berbuat sesuatu pada seseorang yang berani menyakiti Baek Hyun,

Kris terdiam, bukan karena ia takut pada Kai, hanya saja, ia sadar akan sesuatu.. benar apa kata Kai, beberapa hari ini bahkan Kris tak punya waktu untuk tunangannya –Baek Hyun.

"dan akupun yakin kau juga tak tahu bahwa kemarin Baek Hyun pingsan dan terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh" dan Kaipun melenggang masuk meninggalkan Kris dengan keterpakuannya.

'Baek Hyun pingsan' ulang Kris dalam hatinya.

"ya tuhan" Kris berjalan dengan lunglai menuju mobilnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobilnya, ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak dalam pikirannya, menghantam ulu hatinya.

Bukankah kemarin siang Baek Hyun sempat menelfonnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke kampus, mungkinkah itu sebabnya? Karena selama ini ia tahu, meskipun Baek Hyun manja tapi ia tak pernah menganggu Kris di jam kantor, dan kemarin dengan santainya Kris menolak permintaan Baek Hyun tersebut, demi meeting sialan itu ia mengabaikan Baek Hyun, yang mungkin saat itu tengah kesakitan seorang diri,

Kris merasa ia orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini, menjaga miliknya yang paling berharga saja ia tak sanggup,

Bahkan malam ini, seharusnya mereka berkencan, sesuai dengan rencana yang telah mereka susun beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan Kris masih ingat betapa semangatnya Baek Hyun dulu saat merencanakan cara kencan mereka,

tapi karena kolega Kris yang mendadak datang ke korea dan meminta untuk bertemu dan makan bersamanya, ia terpaksa membatalkan rencana kencannya dengan Baek Hyun dan pergi menemani makan koleganya,

Kris lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Baek Hyun tanpa ada gangguan dari pekerjaannya,

Tes

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut mata Kris

"maaf..."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dan tetesan-tetesan lain mulai berlomba meluncur dari sudut matanya,

"argh,,,," dia pukulnya kemudia mobil untuk sedikit menyalurkan rasa sesak di hatinya.

Biarlah air mata itu menjadi bukti bahwa hati yang keras itupun juga bisa luluh jika menyangkut orang terkasihnya,

Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Baek Hyun, dan besok semua masalah harus sudah selesai, persetan dengan semua pekerjaannya, besok tak akan ada lagi telefon dari sekertarisnya, tak ada lagi janji ketemu yang harus ia lakukan, karena besok ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya dengan Baek Hyun, dan tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

Another ff kaibaek yang kurang jelas berhasil kirin buat, gak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini feel kaibaek kirin lagi ada di puncaknya, cara kai menatap dan memperlakukan baekhyun bikin meleleh masak, kesannya cinta kai ke baekhyun itu udah dalem banget *apa deh..

Kirin gak maksa buat komen kog, setidaknya karya kirin bisa dinikmati ajalah,,,,tapi alangkah senangnya jika ada sedikit penghargaan dari pada readers-nim dengan meninggalkan jejak,, kkkkkkk

Sudah itu saja, sampai ketemu di next chap, udah ending kog,,,,,

See ya,,, keep growling


	2. Chapter 2 - Last Chapter

terimakasih buat dukungannya di part 1, ini lanjutannya buat kalian, enjoy guys...

* * *

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Kris sengaja tidak berangkat ke kantor, sehari tidak datang tak akan membuat perusahaanya jatuh bangkrut, tapi jika hari ini ia tak memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baek Hyun, percayalah ia tak akan sanggup.

ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua urusan pekerjaan pada sekretaris kepercayaannya,dan sengaja menon aktifkan handphonenya, dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya dan sedikit lingkaran hitam di area matanya –efek dari semalaman terjaga karena memikirkan Baek Hyunnya- melenggang dengan sebuket mawar merah dalam genggamannya,

Kris menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di kap mobil bagian depan, bebrapa kali menghela nafas, bagiamanpun juga ia tak suka menunggu, karena biasanya dia yang ditunggu,

menyilangkan kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada, sengaja tidak memberitahu Baek Hyun kalau hari ini dia akan menjemput cintanya itu di kampus, anggap saja ini salah satu bentuk kesungguhan dari permintaan maafnya, kejutan manis mungkin bisa membuat Baek Hyunnya sedikit luluh.

Dengan kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga siku pada bagian lengannya, begitu melekat pas di badan atletisnya dipadukan dengan celana jeans semata kaki membuat deskripsi seorang pangeran dalam dongeng seolah hidup dalam dunia nyata,

Pekikan yeoja yang melewatinya tak ia hiraukan, bisikan namja yang mungkin merasa iri dengan kesempurnaannya bagaikan angin lalu baginya, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah cintanya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang,

Kris hafal betul jadwal kuliah Baek Hyun, meski ia tak bisa selalu berada di dekat Baek Hyun, dia akan selalu menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengawasi Baek Hyun diam-diam, memastikan kaemanan dimanapun Baek Hyunnya berada, karena dia tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada miliknya,

Selain itu Kris hanya ingin mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk –kambuhnya penyakit paru-paru Baek Hyun, yang membuat namja mungil yang penuh dengan keceriaan itu menjadi sangat rapuh,

Dan sialnya kemarin ia melewatkan hal penting, orang suruhannya tak mengetahu mengenai 'kambuhnya penyakit Baek Hyun' seperti yang dikatakan Jong In tempo hari, bahkan ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Baek Hyun sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan tentu berakhir dengan pemecatan bawahannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Senyum yang sedari tadi ia umbar seketika memudar saat mata tajamnya melihat pemandangan yang merusaknya mata dari kejauhan,

Terlihat oleh iris matanya, tunangannya tengah berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa bersama Kai,

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pemandangan dua orang sahabat karib yang tengah bersendau gurau, hanya saja Kris sangat tidak suka dengan cara Kai menatap Baek Hyun, cara Kai memperlakukan Baek Hyun, bahkan gestur Kai tiap berada di dekat Baek Hyun cukup membuat Kris sadar bahwa Kai mencintai tungannya itu, sama seperti dirinya Kaipun juga telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

Dan Kris sedikit bersyukur dengan kepolosan Baek Hyun yang sampai saat ini tak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Baekkie..." panggil Kris memasang kembali senyum penuh karismanya,

Senyuman yang sangat di sukai Baek Hyunnya. Ia masih ingat...

"_Kris ge.." Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kuat Kris. Siang itu mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah botani milik orang tua Kris._

"_wae?" Kris mengelus pipi Baek Hyun dengan mata menikmati kelembutan yang menyapa telapak tangannya._

"_mau berjanji pada Baekkie? gege tidak akan pernah tersenyum pada orang lain seperti saat Kris ge tresenyum pada Baekkie?" Kris terkekeh pelan menyadari kekasihnya tengah merajuk dengan manjanya._

"_wae? Apakah maksudnya gege tidak boleh tersenyum pada orang lain?"_

"_aish, bukan begitu ge, Baekkie hanya tidak mau orang lain akan jatuh cinta pada gege saat melihat senyuman gege, karena senyum gegelah yang membuat Baekkie langsung jatuh cinta pada gege"_

_Sebenranya tanpa Baek Hyun mintapun Kris akan melakukan hal tersebut, karena nyatanya ia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lembut dan penyayangnya pada orang lain -yah kecuali pada orang tua dan tentu saja Baek Hyunnya-_

"_baiklah gege janji, senyum gege hanya untuk Baekkie seorang, asalkan Baekkie juga janji pada gege, apapun yang terjadi Baekkie akan selamanya bersama gege, berada di sisi gege, otte?"_

"_Baekkie janji akan selalu bersama gege, selalu mencintai gege..." dengan cepat Baek Hyun menegakkan kepalanya dan mengecup sekilas pipi Kris._

.

.

.

"gege.." hanya itu tanggapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu, bibir tipis yang biasanya memanggilnya dengan manja.

"sedang apa gege disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan gege?"

Kris tertohok dengan ucapan Baek Hyun, dan bagaimana wajah datar Baek Hyun saat mengatakannya bagai pukulan telak dihatinya,

"Baekkie, maaf tentang kemarin..." lirih Kris dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"bukan masalah, bukankah selalu seperti itu?"

Kris tak mampu lagi berkata.

"kajja Kai kita pulang, Baekkie lelah" perlahan Baek Hyun berjalan meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"tunggu" Kris menahan lengan kecil Baek Hyun.

'_wae?'_ Baek Hyun menatap tajam Kris.

"gege salah, maafkan gege soal kemarin, kemarinnya dan setiap janji yang gege ingkari, gege minta maaf Baekkie-ah, gege hanya..." Kris nampak berfikir mencari kata yang tepat "gege hanya tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan, kau tahu bukan dimana posisi gege dan apa tugas gege diperusahaan itu, jadi gege harap kau mengerti"

Baek Hyun diam, mengamati Kris dengan intens,

Masih dengan wajah datarnya "begitukah? Jadi menurut gege selama 5 tahun ini Baekkie belum cukup mengerti gege... Baekkie tak meminta semua waktu gege, Baekkie hanya berharap sedikit perhatian dari gege, bahkan sedikit itupun akhir-akhir ini susah Baekkie dapatkan, selalu pekerjaan, semua tentang pekerjaan, bahkan Baekkie tak tahu lagi, dimana harus memposisikan diri dalam hidup gege"

Bagaimanapun juga Kris sangat paham betapa kesepiannya menjadi seorang Byun Baek Hyun, kehilangan sosok orang tua diusianya yang menginjak 5 tahun karena kebakaran yang menimpa rumah mereka, hingga meninggalkan penyakit paru-paru yang kini tengah di derita Baek Hyun,

di asuh oleh kakek-neneknya yang mungkin sama seperti dirinya, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaannya, memprioritaskan Baek Hyun namun lebih memperhatikan pekerjaan, dalam lingkungan yang seperti itu Baek Hyun tumbuh dengan sedikit perhatian, hingga menjadikannya sosok yang manja, dan menuntut perhatian dari orang yang disayanginya.

Ia juga sadar kesendirian yang selama ini menyelimuti Baek Hyun dirumah besarnya, mungkin hanyalah Kai satu-satunya yang bisa Baek Hyun andalkan kapanpun ia butuh,

"bukan begitu Baekkie-ah, kau tahu bukan seberapa besar rasa cinta gege untukmu, hanya saja..." Kris memberi jeda, dan megepalkan tangannya "gege tidak bisa memilih,, gege juga harus memikirkan ribuan karyawan yang bergantung di perusahaan gege, dan gege bekerja keras juga demi masa depan kita kelak, semua ini gege lakukan demi dirimu Baekkie-ah... jadi gege mohon maafkan gege"

Kris menarik paksa Baek Hyun dan menghempasakn tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, sangat erat Kris memeluk Baek Hyun, Kris hanya takut sedikit ia melonggarkan pelukannya, maka Baek Hyun akan pergi darinya, seperti buih, menghilang tanpa jejak, karen yakinlah Kris tak akan bisa jika tanpa Baek Hyun,

Baginya Baek Hyun adalah semangatnya, nafasnya, bahagiannya, Baek Hyun adalah hidupnya.

Baek Hyun diam dalam pelukan Kris, tidak membalas juga tidak menolak, ia tengah berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai bekerja abnormal,

sedikit perasaan hangat menyapa hatinya saat indra penciuamnnya mencium aroma maskulin yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang, mendengar detak jantung yang berdebum dengan cepat sama seperti jantungnya, merasakan lengan kokoh merengkuhnya membuatnya merasa aman.

Kini ia bisa merasakan Pelukan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia rasakan, pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"gege membuat Baekkie terlihat seperti seorang penjahat, bagaimana bisa gege beranggapan bahwa Baekkie tak memperdulikan semua karyawan gege demi keegoisan Baekkie,..." Baek Hyun mendorong dada Kris membuat pelukan Kris terlepas,

"jika memang gege tak bisa memilih, aku akan mempermudah pilihan Kris ge" Baek Hyun menarik nafas dalam,

"Baekkie akan mundur dari hidup gege, dengan begitu gege bebas bergelut dengan semua pekerjaan gege, dan Baekkie mohon jangan pernah menggunakanku sebagi alasan, gege tahu bukan Baekkie bukanlah seseorang yang menggilai harta, Baekkie bahkan membencinya, sangat membencinya, karena uang membuat Baekkie kesepian, uang mengambil semua kebahagiaan Baekkie.. Baekkie tak suka dengan uang"

Baek Hyun bergetar, bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya dengan deras,

Ya, semua kekacauan dan penderitaan dalam hidupnya memang berasal dari benda mengerikan itu.

Benda yang tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

"Baekkie tak suka uang,,,, sangat membencinya" rancau Baek Hyun disela isak tangisnya.

"maafkan gege, Baekkie-ah,gege salah, gege terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari mana yang lebih penting dan berharga dalam hidup gege, tapi sekarang gege sadar, jadi gege mohon beri gege kesempatan, gege janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, gege hanya tak sanggup kehilanganmu, jangan pergi, tetaplah disisi gege"

Kris manarik tubuh bergetar itu dalam pelukannya kembali, baginya ini pertama kali Baek Hyunnya seperti ini, sosoknya kini bukanlah Baek Hyun yang suka bemanja padanya, ia tak tahu jika kesalannya kali ini begitu parah,

Menit berlalu, Baek Hyun dan Kris masih diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,

Hingga Kris tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, di tatapnya intens wajah malaikat kecilnya yang sangat ia cintai,

Di hapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang mengotori pipi malaikatnya,

"jika Baekkie masih ragu, gege bersedia berhenti bekerja, apapun akan gege lakukan untukmu, gege akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidup gege untuk membuat Baekkie bahagia."

Baek Hyun menatap Kris...menimbang sesuatu,

"gege..." Baek Hyun langsung memeluk Kris, inilah gege tercintanya, sosok Kris yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bukanlah gege yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya menangis.

"bukan, bukan itu yang Baekkie mau,sungguh..." Baek Hyun semakin menempelkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris, menyakuai irama detak jantung Kris,

"Baekkie hanya ingin Kris ge berjanji tak akan pernah membuat Baekkie kesepian lagi,, dan Baekkie ingin Kris ge tetap bekerja karena Baekkie tahu Kris ge mencintai pekerjaan Kris ge, tapi Kris ge harus lebih mencintai Baekkie dari pada pekerjaan gege, otte?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baek Hyun sayang

"mudah, Kris ge janji, akan membahagiakan Baekkie selamanya" diciumnya pucuk kepala Baek Hyun, menghirup aroma shampoo kesukaan Baek Hyun.

"saranghae" bisik Kris dari dalam hatinya.

"nado saranghae Kris ge..."

Disisi lain Kai terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, perlahan dia manarik diri memilih untuk pergi, ia hanya tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi, karena hanyalah sakit lain yang kini mulai ia rasakan,

Keseriusan yang ia tangkap dari mata Kris, membuatnya menyerah pada usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati Baek Hyun, biarlah hatinya yang terluka, biarlah perasaannya tak akan pernah tersampaikan, ia hanya takut jika ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya Baek Hyun akan berubah terhadapnya, Baek Hyun akan menjauhinya, dan semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Pengecut memang, tapi itulah keputusan terbaik yang Kai pikirkan, selama ia masih bisa berada di dekat Baek Hyun, selalu ada saat Baek Hyun membutuhkannya, melihat tawa bersinar Baek Hyun, karena baginya itulah cinta

Setidaknya hati yang sangat berharga itu tetap bahagia, meski dengan mengorbankan hati yang lain, karena ada dua hati yang rela melakukan apapun demi menjaga kebahagiaan hati yang rapuh itu.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi berkencan, sesekali gege juga ingin berlibur dari pekerjaan kantor, khusus hari ini, gege akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Baekkie, akan seharian menemani Baekkie"

"jinjja?" pekik Baek Hyun dengan mata berbinar,

"bagiamana kalau pergi ke lotte word, mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada disana"

"as your wish babe..."

Kris merangkul pundak Baek Hyun dan membimbingnya memmasuki mobil hitamnya,

Bukankah bahagia jika kita dapat memiliki sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan?

Itulah yang kini tengah Kris rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

Kyaaaaaaa,,, ehm-ehm, akhirnya selesai juga, maaf lama updatenya, lagi sibuk kuliah, dan maaf juga kalau mungkin endingnya gak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian,sebenernya kirin lagi gila sama kaibaek gegara gif kaibaek yang di isc kai grepe-grepe baek,,,dan sepertinya itu pasangan udah semakin berani mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum kkekekekekeke,

tapi karena dari awal memang udah direncanain krisbaek yang ini jadinya..

big hug dari kirin buat yang udah review, follow, favorite,,, dan spesial kiss buat yang udah nunggu ff ini, semoga kalian suka, dan sampai ketemu di ff lain. Pai pai

salam 4some ...xBaek

kiss and hug

**amaliaexotics,imeelia,baekggu,dewo1804,Aiiu d'freaky,Kaibaekshipper,baeknyexotic,kusanagi hikari,byunnieKou,byun jinkiwook,shinelightseeker,ss,chuapexo31,francisca Gun03,EXOTics,****407bubleblue**...


End file.
